Vampire
Vampires are a rare race in Kierra, previously believed to be extinct. Vampires are creatures that you are not born as, but mostly will become. Vampires are mainly seen as dark creatures, monsters or even as Demons, but they are not. How evil an vampire is, depends on the personality of the person, just as it would be with Humans, Elves and other neutral creatures. Yet, because a vampire has to feed on a regularly, he or she has to kill for the life-force. Origin During the Era of Darkness, an unknown man made a deal with an unknown Demon. The Demon granted the man immortal life, allowing him to live forever, and in return the man was to gather life-force for the Demon. This went well for a while, but eventually the man became greedy. He wanted to keep the life-force to himself, and so he did. Unfortunately, the Demon cursed the man after the man stopped bringing the life-force to him. The life-force would begin to pollute his body, slowly turning him into the shadow as we know Vampires. With this, the hunger for life-force would grow larger and larger as he needs it to keep his body intact. Without it, he would fade. Appearance The appearance of a Vampire is dark, almost like a shadow. When one stands before you, it would seem as if a shadow is watching you. A Vampire's eyes are like the eyes of a death fish, looking in your soul. Their bodies would slightly smoke as there is no visible difference between a male and female. * Look a lot like a tall shadow * No visible difference between males and females * They smoke slightly * The eyes look like the eyes of a dead fish * They do not have an actual human form Abilities '-Enhanced strength and speed' - The strength and speed of a vampire is improved, compared to most humanoid creatures, it is slightly better. '-Regeneration' - Vampires can regenerate their wounds. Light wounds, like small cuts, would heal almost instantly, but larger wounds would take a bit longer. Severed limbs would be regenerated at a slow speed, sometimes taking up weeks, except for the head, since the process is controlled from there. '-Morphing' - Vampires have the ability to morph. Disabilities '-Blood thirst' - A vampire feels a need to feed on life-force quite a lot, depending on vampire to vampire, the need for life-force may differ. '-Weak spots' - Severe damage to the heart or brain of a vampire would cause certain death. Morphing A Vampire has the ability to morph into another form. This can be done in two occasions. One of them is that they morph into shadows and their 'normal' form. This is something they can do at will, and will do while they are feeding. The other is to morph into any desirable form. The vampire has to know the form before they can morph into it. For this, they would have to study the form, study it closely so they can morph themselves into it. Then, to actually morph, the vampire would have concentrate calmly for a while to allow his body to morph into that of the desired form. During the morphing, the Vampire would still have to study the desirably form, allowing the body to slowly morph into the new form. Because of this, the vampire is unable to 'quickly' morph into another form. Feeding In order for a vampire to feed, a vampire has to seduce the target. They get into their mind via any form of contact and use it to temporarily seduce the victim, allowing the husk to feed. A vampire feeds by sucking the life-energy out of the victim. For this to happen, the vampire has to seduce the victim into a kiss. At this kiss, the vampire can, during this kiss, at any chosen moment, whether this is the moment the lips touch or after a long make-out session, begin sucking the life-force. When this happens, the mouth of both the victim and the vampire are close to each other, but do not actually touch. The life-force is then sucked out of the victim. During that, some sort of blackness would begin to pollute the victim. This blackness creates a pattern on the victim. This pattern would then spread over the entire body, killing him or changing him. Mating and becoming a Vampire Mating A vampire can only mate with another vampire to gain a healthy child. This way, a new Vampire can be born. Mating with a non-vampire might get the mother pregnant, but the baby would die before it is born. The process of becoming a Vampire Once the blackness has been brought over to a victim, the victim would begin to feel incredibly sick over the course of a couple of days. During this, the blackness would begin to consume the body, polluting it till it eventually kills the person, or turns him into another Vampire. Category:Creatures